Si j'ai tout oublié
by Lady-Disaster
Summary: Après tant d'années, les dernières traces de la guerre disparaissaient, laissant une génération d'adultes qui, s'il garderaient au fond d'eux-même une trace de douleur à jamais, se prenaient à vivre. Post-Poudlard, Lemon.


**Personne n'est à moi, l'histoire de fond est celle de l'immense JKR, Lily existe réellement et donc s'appartient elle-même.**

**Petit mot avant : C'est l'un de mes premiers lemon, alors, si j'ai des progrés à faire, surtout n'hésitez pas à me le dire, toute critique est bonne à prendre. Sinon, l'histoire autour est sûrement décousue, j'en suis désolée, cette histoire est à la base un lemon/défi, j'ai brodé autour. En esperant que ça plaise à d'autres qu'à mes amies ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Situons tout d'abord cette histoire dans le temps et l'espace. Nous sommes actuellement en décembre 2010, le jour de Noël et dans la celèbre école de magie de Poudlard. Sachez, jeunes damoiseaux damoiselles, que la guerre qui faisait rage pour empêcher le terrible mage Noir dont personne n'osait prononcer le nom d'imposer ses volontés au monde quelques années plus tôt est bel et bien terminée, mais que certains souvenirs restent dans les memoires.

En particulier les horreurs perpetrées par le Lord noir lui même aux plus jeunes ... Harry, Drago, Neville et les autres, tous souffirent de longs moments de trouble, de périodes dépressives et bien d'autres malheurs qui n'auraient jamais du les toucher après avoir vecu une telle guerre. Pourtant, chacun à son rythme, ils retrouvèrent une certaine stabilité, que ce soit dans un mariage, dans une entreprise folle, un travail d'apparence anodin, ils se retrouvèrent à sourire, puis à rire, et enfin à revivre.

Sauf Lui. L'ancien Prince des Serpentards n'avait pas réussit à s'en sortir. Il avait essayé pourtant, de tout son coeur ! Il ,,,,,c'était marié à une Sang-Pur, avait reprit ses études pour obtenir son diplôme, atteint un rang honorable dans le domaine des potions très jeune et réussit même à integrer à nouveau l'école qui fut pour lui un second foyer. Seulement, pour arriver à ce niveau en si peu de temps, il avait négligé celle qui était sa femme, ce qu'elle ne supporta pas, et ils divorcèrent quelques mois après la première rentrée du professeur Malfoy. Et depuis ce jour, les seules femmes qui pouvaient l'approcher étaient ses collègues, si elles n'avaient rien tenté auparavant dans le domaine de la séduction.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le blond s'isolait complètement, se rendant aveugle à tous les charmes des femmes malgré les supplications de celles-ci. Car après tout, Drago Malfoy avait toujours été beau. Grand, légèrement musclé, la peau pâle, il avait le visage fin et aristocratique de tout bon Malfoy. Ses cheveux blonds n'étaient plus plaqués en arrière qu'en de rares occasions, lui retombant alors sur les lunettes qu'il avait du se procurer. Dabord difficile, la cohabitation avec les 'culs de bouteilles' avait fini par devenir possible. Elles étaient rectangulaires et une armature fine et noire courrait tout autour des fins morceaux de verre. Mais surtout, elles cachaient légèrement les deux orbes emplies de tristesse de l'homme.

Le premier à le remarquer fut, bien entendu, Albus Dumbledore, défunt directeur de Poudlard, au court d'une réunion tardive des professeurs avec la directrice. Le tableau s'empressa alors de faire part de ses inquiètudes à propos du blond au professeur McGonagall qui fini par en parler à Hermione Weasley, psychomage de son état qui lui conseilla de ne surtout pas mettre Malfoy face à cette réalité sous peine d'un braquage définitif, et que le temps finirait par avoir raison de tout cela.

Mais pour une fois, l'animagus ne fit pas confiance au jugement de la jeune femme, pretextant, pour garder bonne conscience, que les hormones produites par sa grossesse l'empêcher d'être impartiale et juste dans ses paroles. Seulement, aucune bonne idée ne vint éclairer ses journées. Jusqu'à ce jour, ou plutôt jusqu'à l'arrivée fracassante de cette jeune femme dans la Grande Salle. Elle semblait tout droit tombée du ciel, comme une bénédiction, annonçant que finalement elle avait pu se liberer pour venir enseigner aux cornichons qui ne manqueraient pas de faire acte de présence dans ses cours.

Bien qu'affichant un visage impassible face à cette plaisanterie, ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement et un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres fines, mais il ne resistat pas longtemps.

Lily Stewart, jeune femme de tout juste 25 ans, est un véritable prodige en matière de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en France. Seulement, pour valider un obscure diplome, la jeune brune devait effectuer divers petits travaux en Angleterre. Sûrement qu'elle ambitionnait d'investir une ambassade, ou tout simplement voulait-elle apprendre les us et coutumes ayants cours de l'autre côté de la Manche. Mais passons, car après tout cette histoire n'est pas là pour nous parler de ce qui conduisit la jeune femme ici.

La rentrée était déjà loin et les vacances de Noël bien entammées donc, et notre bon professeur Malfoy semblait de plus en plus maussade au fil des jours. Que tout le monde soit si euphorique à l'approche du 24 n'arrangeait rien, et surtout pas l'engouement presque pervers que mettait Dumbledore à le mettre sur le chemin de sa collègue de DCFM.

Car après presque 10 ans de solitude, le blond se sentait de plus en plus souvent serré dans ses sous-vêtements lorsqu'il croisait la brune, benissant presque les lourdes robes qu'il était obligé de porter pour éviter de se retrouver couvert d'on ne sait quelle potion mal préparée.

Et pourtant, il avait tout essayé pour éviter que cette situation ne dure. Il avait cherché tous les défauts de cette inconsciente allumeuse, les mettants en avant dès que faire se pouvait et même lorsqu'ils étaient entourés de leurs collègues. Ce qui ne plu pas à Lily, assurément, et dès qu'une parole de son vis-à-vis était un peu trop moqueuse, elle s'empressait de rabattre le caquet de cet insolent. Car on ne marchait pas impunément sur les pieds de Lily Stewart sans en payer les conséquences.

Ce comportement des plus puérils des deux protagonistes faisait peser sur les réunions de professeur une atmosphère tendue et lourde, c'est pourquoi Minerva décida de prendre les choses en main. Elle venait de congédier la jeune femme lorsque Drago était entré dans le bureau gardé par la gargouille de pierre et lui tint un discours qui, s'il avait l'air d'avoir été répété des centaines de fois, eu un impact certain sur les reflexions tordues du blond.

_ Voyez-vous Drago, votre comportement envers Miss Stewart n'est pas sans rappeler les petites vendettas que vous et Harry n'aviez de cesse d'effectuer. Ce comportement puéril pouvait être contenu lorsque vous étiez encore élève, mais vous avez à présent 30 ans, je pensais donc que vous aviez murit sur ce point là aussi. assena l'animagus en faisant naitre un rire du côté du mur derrière elle.

_ Albus, je vous serais gré de ne pas intervenir comme tout à l'heure avec miss Stewart. En attendant Drago, j'espère que vous ferez des efforts en présence de votre collègue. Elle même m'a promis de vous ignorer si votre inamitié envers elle vous poussait à exagerer à nouveau. Bien, l'entretient est terminé, vous pouvez y aller.

_ Et joyeux Noël ! lança le tableau du barbu fou.

Drago gromela un maussade "A vous aussi" avant de sortir précipitament du bureau, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Malgré son éducation toute Malfoyenne, la rancoeur qui le tenaillait se voyait sur son visage.

_ Si elle croit qu'on peut éviter un Malfoy ... maugréat-il en prenant la direction du septième étage.

Frappant violemment quelques coups contre le panneau de bois protegeant l'entrée des appartements du professeur de Défense, il tenta de se calmer en patientant jusqu'à l'apparition de la brune. Son visage apparut dans l'entrebaillement de la porte, laissant voir qu'elle n'appreciait pas être dérangée de façon si peu cavalière.

_ Malfoy. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'enquit Lily, étonnée.

Il voulait lui dire que ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle parte loin de lui, qu'elle se face ravaler la facade par un des monstres qu'elle exhibait en classe devant ses élèves, mais la seule chose qu'il pu articuler fut :

_ Toi.

Et il enfonça la porte pour se jetter sur les lèvres de la brune, l'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Seulement, la miss ne semblait pas tout à fait d'accord face à cette violence. Repoussant le blond de toute ses forces, elle lui assenat une gifle qui laissa apparaitre sur la joue pâle de Drago une marque de la forme de sa main. Mais alors qu'elle souhaitait lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de ses bonnes manières, il l'attrapa par le poignet, l'attirant à nouveau à lui pour un baiser, la calant ferocement contre le mur derrière elle. Lily n'eu d'autre choix que de se laisser faire, le choc lui ayant faire perdre son souffle. Lorsque Drago se montra plus entreprenant en glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres, elle dessera les dents, le laissant jouer quelques secondes avec la sienne. L'homme contre elle tremblait légèrement, et la fureur qui était apparue dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle l'avait frappé lui avait fait peur. Elle n'osait pas le contredire à nouveau et le laissa donc l'investir.

Drago profita de l'immobilité de Lily pour devenir plus entreprenant, La lachant, il laissa ses mains remonter le long de ses cotes,attraper sa nuque et appuyer un peu plus le baiser, l'autre restant au niveau de l'attache de son soutient-gorge et l'ouvrant d'une main experte. Mais il fut vite arrêté par une seconde gifle suivit d'une troisième et d'un coup de dents vengeur sur sa langue.

_ T'es malade ou quoi ? s'écria Lily, hors d'elle. Je suis pas la trainée du coin moi.

Il ne répondit rien, incapable d'emettre le moindre son cohérent. Il grogna une nouvelle fois avant de se jeter sur la brune, les faisant tomber au sol, lui la dominant en demeurant assis sur ses hanches. Lily, consciente que si elle ne se depetrait pas de cette situation des plus étrange le plus vite possible finirait par se faire épingler sur le tableau de chasse du célèbre Drago Malfoy, se tortilla alors, frottant inconsciemment contre l'erection déjà dure du blond. Du moins s'en apperçut-elle lorsqu'il gémit aussi peu discrètement que possible en appuyant son bassin contre elle.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent de stupeur. Il allait la contraindre à coucher avec lui ou se servir de son corps pour se masturber. Autant dire que ni l'une nni l'autre de ces deux options ne la satisfaisait pleinement, seulement que faire. Si elle continuait de se mouvoir, l'excitation du blond augmenterait et il l'empêcherait de partir, mais si elle cessait tout mouvement, il prendrait cela pour une invitation à aller plus loin.

Une idée saugrenue germa pourtant dans son cerveau dérangé, lui laissant une troisième option. Elle se coula langoureusement contre le corps de l'homme, se retrouvant presque assise à terre, une lueur lubrique s'étant allumée dans ses yeux verts. S'appuyant sur un coude, elle entreprit de partir explorer le corps de Drago de son autre main, glissant sur sa cuisse, sa hanche puis son ventre plat. Il avait l'air d'aimer cela, puisque sa tête partit en arrière, laissant la jeune femme sans surveillance. Fière d'elle même, Lily fit sortir le plus discrètement possible ses jambes de l'étau du blond et organisa un repli stratégique près de la porte, se levant rapidement avant de se retourner pour s'emparer de la clanche.

C'était sans compter sur le blond qui, d'une main, l'empêcha ne serais-ce que d'entrouvrir le battant de bois. Lily ne savait plus quoi faire désormais. Et le souffle chaud de son collègue dans son cou commençait sérieusement à titiller ses sens. Un long frisson la parcouru.

*Au feu les principes !* se dit la brune, sentant soudainement le corps tendu de Drago contre son dos et ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle se retourna soudainement et s'empara des lèvres de l'homme qui ne bougeait plus, attendant un geste, une parole, nimporte quoi pouvant lui faire sentir que ce soir il ne finirait pas en tête à tête avec sa bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu.

Les langues se trouvèrent alors, valsant inlassablement tandis que le couple se mit à reculer sous la directive de Lily qui tentait de retrouver sa chambre, rencontrant tantôt un mur, tantôt un meuble, tirant des grognements de douleur et de plaisir mélangé à la brune. Une porte se présenta à son dos qu'elle tenta d'ouvrir jusqu'au moment ou la main de Drago, qui jusque la se trouvait fort occupée à apprendre ses formes, s'empara de la clanche pour acceder enfin à la chambre.

Lily buta contre le lit et fut emportée par l'élan du blond qui se retrouva allongé sur elle, appuyant son bassin dans un geste empli de sensualité. Drago, à bout de souffle, laissa la bouche de la brune et entreprit de lui retirer sa chemise. Malgré son excitation avancée il prit son temps, découvrant la peau légèrement dorée de son amante et ses courbes généreuses qu'il dévorait des yeux. S'installant à califourchon pour y acceder plus facilement, il entreprit de s'attaquer à l'attache de son pantalon qui céda sous ses assants, lui laissant la possibilité de faire voler le vêtement plus loin. Les mains de Lily se levèrent alors, voulant effeuiller le blond à son tour mais celui-ci lui bloqua les poignets d'une main, laissant l'autre effleurer sa peau de façon aérienne.

Les sous-vêtements de la brune ne la couvrirent que le temps que Drago les ôtent, laissant le froid remplacer la peau et faire naître nombre de frissons sur l'épiderme de Lily qui perdait doucement patience. Dans un accès de violence rare chez elle, la brune libéra ses poignets et attrapa la nuque du blond pour retrouver ses lèvres tout en le déshabillant. D'abord son pull, sa chemise et enfin son pantalon. Ce n'était que parce qu'il l'avait bien voulu puisque lorsqu'elle voulu s'attaquer au dernier vêtement qui la narguait, Drago se recula vivement et se leva pour se trouver hors d'atteinte, observant le corps nu face à lui.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, même lorsqu'il était plus jeune, de chercher le plaisir avec une fille qui, de prime abord, n'avait pas l'air de sortir d'un magasine. Et pourtant, allongée ainsi, échevelée et les joues rouges, aucun mannequin ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Ses lèvres étaient une invite à la débauche, rougies par les coups de dents du blond incapable de s'en empêcher, une trace violacée dans son cou apparaissait de plus en plus nettement. Un trait de chair nacrée attira l'oeil du blond, et toutes celles qui se trouvaient à ses côtés. Qu'avait-elle du subir pour qu'il y en ait autant ? Une main fine se plaça entre lui et les cicatrices, créant de nouvelles interrogations. Mais ce n'était pas du gout de Lily que son amant soit si loin, elle avait besoin de le sentir contre elle, en elle. Se levant à son tour, la brune contourna l'homme, effleurant son dos du bout des doigts avant de revenir se couler contre lui, passant et repassant ses mains sur son ventre, descendant de plus en plus bas pour enfin venir caresser son entrejambe à travers le tissu de son dernier vêtement.

Qui partit rejoindre le sol lorsque Drago sentit qu'il ne résisterait plus aux courbes de sa vis-à-vis. Se retournant, il la porta pour l'emmener sur le lit qui craqua légèrement. Le blond sentit les ongles de Lily entammer la peau de son dos lorsqu'il la penétra d'un coup de hanche.

La brune enroula ses jambes autour de son amant et l'attira plus près d'elle, l'enfonçant un peu plus en elle avant que celui ci ne recule, et ils recommencèrent, encore. Jusqu'à ce que Drago cesse tout mouvement et bloque sa brune alors qu'elle était proche de l'orgasme. Il l'observa respirer difficilement, sa poitrine se soulevant de plus en plus vite, ses cheveux emmêlés sur l'oreiller par les allés et retour qu'elle ne cessait d'imposer à sa tête. Et la litanie ininterrompu qu'elle proferait. Et ses yeux fermés. Et ses mains crispées sur le drap. Et son corps qui se soulevait pour rechercher une proximité qu'il lui refusait.

Il reprit ses va et viens, emmenant ses sens rejoindre la brune, SA brune, au septième ciel. Lily ne cessait de repeter des phrases incompréhensibles tandis que lui gémissait. Il ne cessa tout mouvement que quelques secondes après, allongeant la sensation de plénitude qui accompagnait son plaisir, s'écrasant lourdement sur le lit aux côtés de la brune, reprenant son souffle durant un bon quart d'heure.

_ D'où te viennent tes cicatrices ? s'enquit le blond une fois sa respiration apaisée.

La tête de Lily se retrouva au dessus de la sienne, un sourcil relevé en signe d'incompréhension.

_ Je suis curieux. susurra-t-il en guise d'explication.

_ Je ... C'est pas ... Je dois y aller, j'ai cours de bonne heure demain. lui répondit-elle en se levant, s'entourant du drap.

_ Tu es dans ta chambre et nous sommes en plein milieu des vacances de Noël.

Le blond se leva et attrapa la fuyarde avant de la serrer contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux emmêlés et pressant légèrement ses lèvres contre son cou.

_ J'ai eu quelques petits ... Problèmes étant plus jeune. Un problème qui, par peur, n'est jamais nommé. Voldemort. chuchota la brune, comme si parler plus fort lui était impossible.

_ Ne prononce pas son nom ! se récria le blond, faisant sursauter son amante.

_ Certaines blessures ne cicatrises jamais. soupira Lily en tournant la tête vers Drago. Et il ne fait pas bon ressasser pareils horreurs.

Les lèvres du couples se scelèrent dans un baiser, ne laissant plus la place aux mots. C'est enlacés et souriant doucement qu'ils furent surpris par un visiteur ioncongru, mais discret qui repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Dans son bureau, la directrice de Poudlard observait la neige qui tourbillonait au dehors, un sourire trônant sur son visage si souvent austère. Après tant d'années, les dernières traces de la guerre disparaissaient, laissant une génération d'adultes qui, s'il garderaient au fond d'eux-même une trace de douleur à jamais, se prenaient à sourire, à vivre et à aimer.


End file.
